


A Study of Pet Play

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: I'm tired of typing out "original male character", M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Nate introduces Ishmael to the beautiful world of pet play.Also, this is gonna be a multi-chapter thing, so sorry for the abrupt ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Nate was a little surprised when he found out Ishmael didn't know much about pet play, but he was more than happy to teach him. One day when both their daddies were gone doing adult things, Nate walked into the living room with his kitten ears clipped in, ready to slip into his pet headspace as soon as Robert got home. He loved being Robert’s kitten and knew the older man enjoyed having someone to look after again. It was the perfect dynamic.

 

“Why do you have ears on?”

 

Nate looked up from his spot curled up at the edge of the couch, peeking over his shoulder to look at Ishmael at the other end. The boy looked confused but intrigued, like he didn't understand but wanted to. Nate stretched with a yawn then sat up to crawl over to Ishmael and kneel next to him on the couch.

 

“I'm getting ready to be a kitten when Robert gets home. He's like my owner when I'm in my kitten headspace, he keeps me safe and loved.”

 

A smile and blush bloomed across Nate’s face as he explained it, his eyes getting a little glassy like he was already accidentally slipping into the headspace. But Ishmael’s voice brought him back.

 

“But you're always sweet like this, what's the difference?”

 

Nate giggled softly and shrugged, trying to think of a good answer. It was often hard to explain his headspace to others and he was so glad Robert understood it immediately. 

 

“You know how playful we are, how rowdy we can get when playing with our daddies? Well when I'm a kitten, I'm more docile, more gentle. I only want cuddles and kisses. It helps him relax and I know he loves having someone to take care of again.”

 

Ishmael nodded slowly like he was trying to understand it, eyes traveling over Nate’s relaxed form. He seemed more sweet already, radiating calm and a small smile constantly on his face. Ishmael decided he liked kitten Nate immediately.

 

“So does Robert change at all when you're a kitten?”

 

Nate giggled again and scooted closer until he was right next to Ishmael, reaching up to slowly run his fingers through his hair. Maybe teaching the other boy about pet play could be fun.

 

“Mhm, he becomes my owner. Though I'm gentler than normal, he becomes a little more strict. We're still working on getting me properly trained, but I think I've been a good kitten so far. Do you wanna try being my owner until they get home?”

 

Ishmael looked almost nervous for a moment, he was so used to being the sub before Nate came into the group, but he nodded. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for Nate, and acting like his owner for a little while sounded fun.

 

He shifted on the couch to sit cross-legged then patted his lap before holding out a hand to Nate, attempting to make his voice strong and clear as he spoke.

 

“Come sit on my lap, pet.”

 

Nate’s eyes went a little glassy again as he crawled onto Ishmael’s lap and curled up, leaning against him with his head on his shoulder. His soft ears tickled Ishmael’s cheek, making the boy giggle as he wrapped his arms around Nate's waist. They sat there calmly for a little while, Nate making a low humming sound that was almost like purring as Ishmael slowly ran his hand up and down his back. He realized how different Nate was as a kitten now. The boy was usually too restless to sit still for long, but now he was peacefully curled up and snuggled into his hold as if he planned to stay there all day. The thought made Ishmael smile. He wouldn't mind that.

 

“Do you two ever...play with you as a kitten?”

 

A light blush dusted Nate's cheeks at the question as he nodded slowly, sitting up so he could look at Ishmael while he continued his explanation.

 

“Yes, sometimes. If Robert has had a particularly bad day, we'll mess around. I don't like when he's in a bad mood, but it almost always leads to kitten sex. He just needs someone to love and care for to feel needed and important again.”

 

Now it was Ishmael’s turn to blush as Nate talked about their more private play time. Though all four of them were in a relationship together, Nate and Robert sometimes paired off to do their own thing like Joseph and Ishmael did. There was a happy balance in their relationship, and sometimes it had to shift when new kinks were introduced but they always found a way to keep everyone happy.

 

“You're so sweet to all of us, kitten. I'm so glad we found you.” Ishmael kissed Nate's head as he whispered the praise, the back rubs turning to light scratches that rucked up his shirt. “Does kitten wanna play now? I wanna see how much sweeter you can be.”

 

Nate let out a whimper that Ishmael had never heard before, sounding higher and more pleading than any sound he had ever made. He nodded eagerly and squirmed on Ishmael's lap as he leaned forward again to nuzzle his face into his neck, making his sweet purring sound again.

 

Ishmael grinned at Nate's reaction and wrapped his arms around him tightly as he stood, carrying him to the bedroom upstairs. He wanted his kitten to be as comfortable as possible while they played.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, literally a month later. Sorry guys.

When they got to their bedroom, Ishmael gently set Nate down on the bed before crawling up to hover over him. Nate laid flat and still beneath him, eyes half-closed as he continues his soft humming-purring sound, seemingly content to lay there all day. Ishmael smiled tenderly and leaned down to press a few sweet kisses all over Nate’s face before getting to his mouth, licking across his lips before kissing him. Nate’s purr quieted down as he kissed back, breathing through his nose since Ishmael had captured his mouth.

 

Ishmael slowly kissed his way down Nate’s face and neck until he reached his shirt collar and pausing to look up. Nate was relaxed back against the bed with his eyes fully closed and Ishmael hated to disrupt his peace, but he wanted to get this shirt off. He worked his hands up under the shirt, trailing a light touch up Nate’s sides as he dragged the shirt up with him, and gently coaxed Nate to sit up just a bit so he could pull it off over his head.

 

Nate stretched out very much like a cat when his shirt was off, nuzzling himself into the blankets beneath him with a content smile. Ishmael couldn’t help his laugh as he watch the kitten move, so mesmerized by his fluid grace. He had never realized how much a different headspace could change someone.

 

“You’re gonna have to take my pants off too if you really wanna play,” Nate murmured after a moment of silence. 

 

Shaking out of his pause, Ishmael smirked down at Nate and trailed his hands down his abdomen again, taking his time to map out the soft skin he knew and loved so much. Curling his fingers into the loose waistband of Nate’s sweatpants, Ishmael slowly pulled them down, pausing every now and then to press open-mouthed kisses to Nate’s legs. He loved the soft dusting of hair that covered the younger boy’s legs, making him fuzzy like a real kitten.

 

When Nate was fully undressed, he stretched out again, showing off for Ishmael like he always did to entice Robert to play with him. He knew he was supposed to stay at least partially lucid so he could talk Ishmael through what to do and how to treat a pet, but he couldn’t really control his headspace and already felt like he was sinking pretty deep into it.

 

Ishmael crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Nate, looking down at the kitten who looked so content to just roll around in bed and enjoy feeling the sheets against his skin. With a smile, he leaned down and peppered light kisses all over Nate’s face, his smile growing to a grin at the sound of sweet giggles. But giggles weren’t what he wanted to hear from the sweet boy beneath him.

 

Trailing kisses down from Nate’s face, Ishmael made his way down Nate’s neck, sucking dark marks into his sensitive skin, down his chest where he teased the perky little nipples, down his tummy, and finally nipped lightly at his hip bones, eyeing the kitten’s now very excited cock as it twitched with each nip and lick. Nate was already squirming and blushing beneath him, letting out breathless whimpers whenever he felt Ishmael’s teeth against his warm skin. Ishmael just grinned again, reveling in the sounds and loving how sensitive and receptive Nate was as a kitten.

 

“If I had known you got like this, I would’ve asked about your kitten space sooner,” Ishmael teased, his breath just barely ghosting over Nate’s cock.

 

Nate just whined and bucked his hips up towards Ishmael’s face, wanting more physical attention. Ishmael’s grin turned into a smirk before he licked a slow, firm stripe along Nate’s cock, ending with a flourished twirl of his tongue around the head. Nate gasped sharply and arched up off the bed at the sensation, immediately chasing the older boy’s tongue.

 

As if predicting his moves, Ishmael leaned away when Nate arched up, staying just out of reach. He repeated the long lick and distancing a few more times until he got Nate to whine again, high and needy and music to his ears. By then, Nate’s whole body was flushed a light glowing red as he squirmed against the sheets, clearly desperate for more than just a few licks.

 

“Use your words, kitten. Do you want something else?”

 

Ishmael knew he sounded teasing, he wasn’t going to try to be too dominating since he didn’t know how Nate’s headspace really worked yet. Nate whimpered softly and tried to catch his breath for a moment before answering.

 

“I want...I want to come, please, sir. I need more, please…” Nate trailed off with a whine, hands fisted in the sheets as he tried so hard to keep from touching himself.

 

Ishmael felt himself blush dark as he swallowed, loving how sweet and needy Nate sounded when he begged, loving being called ‘ _ sir _ ’. He never thought he’d like that, but how could he not when he was watching such a sweet little kitten writhe and beg just for him?

 

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Ishmael sat back and wrapped his hand around Nate’s cock, keeping eye contact as he slowly moved his hand. Nate bit his lip as he squirmed but tried to keep his eyes open so he could look at Ishmael, knowing his pleading look made Robert weak to him so often and hoping it would work on the older boy too.

 

“You aren’t allowed to come until I say you can, okay, kitten?” Ishmael tried to sound more commanding this time, slowly understanding how Nate acted and felt as a kitten.

 

Nate let out another whine, sounding pleading and almost desperate as he kicked at the sheets and his cock throbbed in Ishmael’s hold. Being a kitten with Ishmael was such a different experience than with Robert, the older boy’s inexperience and eager hands getting him riled up much faster than usual. He was ready to come so soon but Ishmael wasn’t allowing that yet.

 

Instead, Ishmael reached to the nightstand with his free hand for the bottle of lube in the top drawer, expertly uncapping and squeezing some onto his fingers with one hand, while his other stayed busy slowly stroking. When his fingers were properly lubed, he rubbed them around Nate’s little hole to get him relaxed before gently pushing one into him.

 

Nate’s whines only got higher as Ishmael worked two more fingers into him and crooked them forward, rubbing three fingers against his most sensitive spots. When he had Nate clawing at the sheets, whole body flushed red and chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted for breath, he finally gave the poor kitten permission to come.

 

“Go on, baby boy. Come for me,” Ishmael murmured sweetly.

 

With a strangled cry, Nate arched up off the bed and came over Ishmael’s hand. Ishmael grinned at the control he had over Nate’s pleasure like this, keeping his fingers moving in Nate’s fluttering hole but only a gentle hold on his cock now.

 

“That’s it, kitten, keep coming for me.”

 

Nate was practically shaking by then, his eyes closed tightly as tears slid out and wet his cheeks. He had a death grip on the sheets and his whole body was rigid as his orgasm was forcibly continued by Ishmael’s devious hands. The older boy didn’t remove his fingers or let go until Nate was weakly kicking at him, feeling so overstimulated that he could barely control his movements.

 

Ishmael leaned back and wiped his hands on the blanket below him, watching Nate collapse back onto the bed and pant heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He was so caught up in watching Nate’s beautiful body come down from the intense orgasm that he forgot how much Nate liked aftercare, even if they didn’t really do much.

 

When Nate rolled onto his side with a soft whine, curling up tightly like he was trying to hug himself, it reminded Ishmael of the gentler tasks that came with being an owner. Nate hadn’t really told him what to do during aftercare, but he had seen Nate and Robert interact often enough and received it a few times from Joseph that he had some sort of idea.

 

Laying down behind him, Ishmael pulled Nate close to his chest and held him tightly, nuzzling his face into Nate’s sweaty but still soft hair. When he felt Nate’s breathing even out, he slowly ran a hand up and down his side, trying to be soothing. Nate hummed softly and wiggled back against Ishmael, making him feel like he was doing something right. Ishmael didn’t bring any water bottles or snacks upstairs with them, but he could offer physical comfort.

 

After a while of resting, Nate rolled over as well as he could in Ishmael’s embrace and kissed his cheek before offering him a small smile. He didn’t feel too much like a kitten anymore, so he was able to more clearly look over Ishmael and take stock of how he was doing. He didn’t get a chance to come, but Nate was so thankful he ignored it in favor of making sure he didn’t crash out of his headspace.

 

“You did pretty well for your first attempt at being an owner. Maybe next time you can try being a pet.”   
  
Ishmael blushed and nuzzled his face against Nate’s head again, feeling intrigued by the idea. He had never considered being a pet before, but Nate made it seem like such a nice time, he was willing to give it a try.

 

“Maybe. And maybe you could be my owner?” Ishmael asked almost shyly.

 

Nate just giggled and wrapped his arms around Ishmael as well as he could, not giving a verbal answer. But both boys were excited about the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as educational as I hoped it would be for Ishmael but we'll get there eventually. The next time I write petplay for this AU, I want it to be between Nate and Robert.
> 
> But in the meantime, come give me more ideas on Tumblr @nate-xander

**Author's Note:**

> It may take me a while to get the next few chapters up, so bear with me.
> 
> Come gush about these boys with me on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
